


𝓐 𝓛𝓸𝓷𝓰 𝓛𝓸𝓷𝓰 𝓣𝓲𝓶𝓮

by CaptainJD



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1947, Agent Carter Season 3, Agent Carter Spoilers, Angst and Romance, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Edwin Jarvis, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peggy Carter, Confused Steve Rogers, Espionage, F/M, First Love, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangles, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Red Room (Marvel), Red Room Natasha, SSR, Soviet Union, Spy Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJD/pseuds/CaptainJD
Summary: After returning the infinity stones back to where they belong, Steve goes back to 1947 to have his dance with his first love, Peggy Carter. But things go south when the SSR is compromised, and Agent Carter's loyalty is brought into question. A Russian Red Room assassin emerges and causes havoc. Steve questions what's real and what's fake when he comes face to face with the assassin and sees none other than his once dead partner, Natasha Romanoff. He is thrown into a world of espionage, love, and murder.Takes place after Agent Carter season 2 and Endgamespoilers for both
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	𝓐 𝓛𝓸𝓷𝓰 𝓛𝓸𝓷𝓰 𝓣𝓲𝓶𝓮

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I just wanted to say that after re-watching agent Carter on Disney plus, I really wanted to make a fanfic about that cliff hanger and how Steve could be involved with all of that. I hope I can make an alright fic, it's new territory, and I hope I don't screw up. Enjoy!

Steve felt awful, running off of two hours of sleep, rarely ate, and couldn't go an hour without having a tear slip out his eyes. It could be a quiet, lonely tear, or it could turn into a massive sob that shook his whole body. He made sure not to make to much of a sound due to the close proximity within the Stark cabin. After the funeral, Pepper had been gracious enough to let them stay until they got a time machine up and running back at the remains of the compound, so they could return the stones back to where they belong. Steve quickly volunteered for the gig for many reasons. One, he needed to get his mind off Natasha and Tony, and two, he was planning to visit Peggy in the 40s.

He knew it was wrong. After all, he just got everybody he lost five years ago back. Sam, Wanda, Bucky, his best friend since they were small children and had no worries. But he couldn't live any longer in the hell he calls the twenty-first century, he needed to go back to a simpler time where he can live peacefully and forget all the troubles that aid him. He couldn't live in the modern world... not without her.

Every night since the final battle, steve fell asleep, clutching a photograph to his hard chest. A picture that was taken before Thanos came and ruined everything. Taken by Sam's extraordinary photography skills (His words), it showed Steve and Natasha smiling at one another. They were lost in each other's eyes, big stupid grins on their faces. They were on the run, but it seemed almost happy. It was happy. He was happy because he had her. But now she was gone, he felt sick.

Tony's death only added to Steve's pain and grief. They may have had their issues with one another, but deep down lay a friendship, a brotherhood that no one not even themselves could break. Now watching his grieving widow and his sad, confused daughter try to med the hole he left behind, it broke his own already shattered heart. Bucky and Sam were a huge comfort, but they couldn't feel the actual pain he was feeling.

When he woke up from the ice, he thought he could never live again, that he will forever be this antique in a museum only to be pulled out on special occasions. But the team, his team, showed him that he could be more. One member, in particular, Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. Their run as partners caused him to see his own opportunity in this new world. She showed him how to live again, and he owed her so much. She was his best friend, but deep down, he knew he felt more. But fear of losing his friendship, fear of betraying Peggy, it stopped him from pursuing her. He watched in turmoil as Bruce got close to her, closer then he could, and watched how he broke her heart. That day he watched as Natasha built her walls up once more, which was previously torn down. He never felt anger, not to the extent of blood-boiling rage, but that day, he felt like the hulk.

But even after Ultron, he managed to weave himself into her heart once more. Persuading her to drop her guard and open up, then the accords... well, you know how that went. But even after the civil war, the event that would lead to their downfall, she came back to him. She stood by his side, freed their friends, and ran away. But he still didn't dare to take that last step. And now he was alone.

Alone.

Steve was currently by the lake, beside the Stark cottage, staring out into the water, clearing his busy mind. That was when he heard the footfalls behind him, he didn't need to turn to know who it was. "I'm fine, Buck," he spoke, looking over at his hundred-year-old friend.

"Wanda said you'd be out here," Bucky replied, ignoring his statement and walking up beside him. "And she also mentioned that you didn't eat supper, but I already knew that."

"I wasn't hungry." He hasn't eaten much since learning of Natasha's death, it broke him too much.

"I know she meant a lot to you, pal. I haven't seen you two interact as much, but Sam and Wanda say that the way you two were, seemed like you were in love. Could it be, the small boy from Brooklyn, who could never back away from a fight, fell in love with a Russian spy?" Buck started the statement with a serious tone before leading into a more comedic nature.

"She's more than that," Steve replied, glancing over at his friend who dropped his teasing smile. "She was a hero, a truly selfless person. She just had a terrible past that haunted her. I just wish I could make things right," Steve said in almost a whisper.

"You were there for her, that was a much as you coulda done." A heavy silence fell upon them as they listened to the wind rustling the leaves of nearby trees. "You're not coming back, are you."

Steve was shocked but understood that if anyone could know what Steve Rogers honestly thought it'd be Bucky. "No."

"Why? You have a life here. Friends. Home... Family," Bucky looked at him with sad eyes. He hated leaving him behind, leaving the man who stuck by his side his whole life.

"I know, but... It's just not the same. I can't keep living here, being Captain America, and act as if my world hasn't just broken in two. With this time machine, I have a chance to be where I belong and have closure with Peggy," Steve explained, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. "I would ask you to come with me, but I already know your answer."

Bucky looked at Steve and nodded softly, a tear escaping from his own eye, which was quickly brushed away. "I have to clear my debt. I owe it to Stark, Tony and Howard, and the family that live in this house. I need to right my wrongs, it might take my whole life, but I have to start somewhere, right?"

Steve was proud of Bucky, after everything he has been through, everything he has done, he was still trying to fight the good fight. "I know you will, Buck. I'm sorry I couldn't help, but this isn't my place anymore. But this isn't goodbye, we'll see each other again, one last time. I'm with you till the end of the line." They smiled at each other before Steve pulled Bucky into a passionate hug.

"Jerk," Bucky whispered.

"Punk," Steve replied.

They broke the hug smiling and chuckling softly. Steve looked over to see Wanda standing on the porch looking out at them, worry expressed on her face. "Take care of her, she's been through a lot."

"I will. It might just help settle my debt," Bucky said with a smile, gazing at Wanda.

"Try to avoid calling her doll, or dame, women these days don't like that," Steve said with a chuckle remembering a time when he called Natasha a dame, and he ended up soothing a sore shin for weeks.

"Natalia may not have liked it, but she isn't the only woman in the world."

Steve smiled, "She was to me."

"I'll see you off properly until then, don't do any more stupid stuff," Bucky spoke with a smile.

"See you, Buck," Steve said one last time before his best friend walked away and towards Wanda.

Steve let out a sigh once more before letting his gaze drift over the lake's calm currents.

**⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗**

Dressed in his combat suit, Steve walked out into the daylight. The temporary Time machine was all set up, Bruce was beside a set of crates that was currently home to a laptop and several devices, one arm in a sling and the other typing away on the keyboard. Sam walked over, his hands in his jacket pocket, "You ready?"

 _Am I?_ Steve asked himself. He looked around the small wooded area just outside of where the Avenger's compound once stood before looking at Sam with a small smile, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Sam nodded before patting his back. They made their way over to Bruce, who stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to a briefcase that was laid out flat on top of a crate. He began to open the case while also explaining the situation, "Now, remember– You have to return the stones to the exact moment you got them. Or you're gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities."

"Don't worry, Bruce. Clip all the branches," Steve replied, not looking up at the green giant and closed the case in front of him.

"You know, I tried. When I had the gauntlet, the stones, I really tried to bring her back." Bruce looked down at Steve, who took a chance and returned his gaze. "I miss her, man."

 _Then why leave her?_ He wanted to say it, it was on the tip of his tongue, but he knew he already made up for his mistake. But it still hurt, it hurt her. Steve cleared his thoughts and nodded in reply, "Me too."

After a few quiet beats, Steve turned his attention to the machine and his best friend standing in front of it. He took a deep breath before making his way over with Sam, following closely. "You know if you want, I can come with ya."

Steve stopped and turned to his loyal friend, "You're a good man, Sam, But this one's on me. though." Sam only nodded before they finished there walk, ending up in front of Bucky, who looked sad and depressed. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back," Steve spoke with a smile.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you," Bucky replied with a sad smile. Steve pulled his friend into a hug, both enjoying the last hug they will ever share. "I'm gonna miss you, buddy," Bucky said as they broke their hug

"It's gonna be okay, Buck," Steve spoke one last time before turning and scaling the steps to the machine. On the glass floor, lay Mjölnir, waiting to be picked up by a worthy wielder. Steve took another deep intake of breath before tapping his time watch, as Tony like to nickname it, causing the Quantum suit to form over his body.

"How long is this gonna take?" Sam asked Bruce, who was back to typing away on the laptop.

"For him, as long as he needs, for us five seconds," Bruce replied with confidence. "You ready, cap?" Steve turned to Banner and gave a swift nod. "Alright, we'll meet you back here, okay?"

"You bet," Steve replied, closing his helmet while looking over at Bucky, who watched on with sorrow.

"Going Quantum in three, two, one." Bruce pressed a button, and steve felt the familiar sensation of shrinking and falling. He watched as different types of colours and tunnels appeared and flew past him. He felt his stomach summersault as his body was thrown around.

**⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗  
** **1947 - Los Angeles**

The air was hot and stuffy, the sun, unforgiving and blazing. Agent Carter was currently wearing a slim red dress, that helped with the heat, and a red hat that covered her eyes from the bright rays. Beside her, Daniel Sousa limped alongside her with help from his crutch. He wore his favourite casual shirt underneath his suit jacket. The top few buttons were undone, letting the top of his chest breathe.

"I did not expect this day to go like this," Daniel said as they walked towards the Sunrise hotel.

"I feel it's only gonna get more uncanny," Peggy commented before opening the door to the hotel letting Sousa in before following and shutting the heavy wooden door behind her. The front check-in was fueled with guests and police officers who were trying to calm the agitated guests. The front desk clerk looked in over her head, her blonde hair in tangles, falling out the once neat top bun. Peggy shared a look with Daniel before proceeding towards the nearest cop, who was calming an old lady.

"Look, ma'am, we have all of it under control. We need you to go back to your room," the cop who was a middle-aged man, his white skin tanned by the LA sun.

The older woman pointed a boney finger into the man's face. "How dare you! I want answers! Is there or is there not a murderer on the lose!?!"

"We can't disclose anything at the-" before the cop could finish the old lady butted in.

"Can't disclose? I was two rooms away! I could've been killed!" She screamed, causing Daniel and Peggy to wince.

"God forbid," Daniel whispered beside her. Peggy smirked and lightly elbowed the agent, causing him to smile brightly at her.

"We're doing everything we can," the cop continued.

"I'm going to get a refund!" the old lady stormed off, holding her nose up in the air as she marched over to the front desk.

"Evening officer," Peggy announced once the old hag was far enough away. The cop turned and faced them, he didn't look thrilled. "I'm Agent Carter, and this is Agent Sousa from the SSR." Peggy flashed her badge at the cop who nodded slowly in response.

"Right, you're the G-men who came for the dead guy," he replied blankly. "I'm officer Joe, I was the first on the scene, and I'm currently leading this operation."

Sousa looked around the room that was turning into more of a circus as the shouts for refunds grew louder, and the other police officers tried to calm them down. "And it looks like you're doing a fantastic job," Sousa said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not easy trying to calm these people down, their animals."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "don't worry, officer, we'll take it from here." Peggy turned to face the crowd of people. "Alright, everyone, listen up!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, causing all of them to halt and turn to her. "Go back to your rooms, and you will all get your refund! Or you can continue with your current behaviour and get arrested for disturbing the peace!"

Everyone almost immediately started to shuffle and push their way to the stairs and elevator, desperate to get back to their rooms.

"Wow, that was amazing," officer Joe said with wonder lighting up in his brown eyes.

She let out a soft sigh before looking back at the officer. "You're welcome. Now, can you show us to Chief Thompson's body?"

It didn't take them long to get to the room. Once inside, they spotted their friend and colleague lying dead on the floor, a bullet wound in his chest. There were a few officers around the room looking for evidence and taking pictures of the crime scene. As soon as Sousa spotted the body, he covered his mouth. "Jesus."

"Officer Joe, can we get some privacy?" Peggy asked the officer that helped them.

He nodded. "Certainly, ma'am. Alright, you two, take five." The two officers nodded before shuffling past them and out the room.

Once they were alone, Peggy crouched down by Jack's body and slowly reached a hand towards his still wide-open eyes. With a gentle touch, Peggy slowly closed his eyelids. "Poor Jack... he didn't deserve this."

"Do you think it has anything to do with Isodyne and that whole mess?" Daniel asked, hobbling over to the suitcase that was half packed, resting on the bed.

"No, I think this had to do with something else. Jack was a crucial part of the SSR. And we've been making a name for ourselves as of late. No wonder the top member was placed on a kill list," Peggy said, rising to her feet and looking around the room.

"There has to be more to this, right? Not many people knew that Thompson would even be in LA, and in this specific hotel room."

Peggy looked around the room and stopped when something caught the light that was beaming in from the window. She homed in on the glint to find a bullet casing resting beside the leg of the dresser. "I got something," she called out slowly, walking over, bending down and picking the small object up to examine it.

Sousa walked over and stared at the small casing in Peggy's hand. "It's a bullet casing, it must be from the bullet that took out Jack."

"It's Soviet," Peggy stated, twisting the shell in between her slim fingers.

"How do you know that?"

"I've spent time with some of the Russians during the war. And last year, when we were chasing Leviathan, I did some research," Peggy said, placing the casing in one of the evidence bags that were left by the other officers. She then handed it over to Sousa, who looked at it with a confused gaze.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Put it into your pocket. I would, but this dress doesn't have any, now will you just pocket it, and we can leave," Peggy said, walking towards the door.

"What? Just like that?" Sousa asked, confused, stuffing the evidence into his jacket pocket.

"Yes, this was a professional hit. I'm surprised they even left the casing. Trust me, Daniel. That is the only evidence we're gonna find. Besides, I have a lead," Peggy replied, waltzing out the room with Daniel not far behind.

"Which is?"

Peggy stopped and turned to the Chief, "Whoever killed Jack was skilled and professional, they're Russian, and by the size of the casing and the weird shape, I'd say it's a 25mm, and it came from a TT pistol."

Sousa was stunned, "Ugh... what? how did you-"

"Because it was the exact same type as the one Dottie Underwood likes to carry."

"Wait, are you saying Dottie is behind this?"

Peggy turned and started to walk again. "I have a sinking suspicion that she might be."

**⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗**

Peggy sighed as she stretched her arms over her head. She was currently sitting on her new bed inside her new home. She decided it was best to start living independently instead of inside one of Howard's many residences. But she did get help from the millionaire when she needs a forward payment on the mortgage. And being the man she helped clear his name last year, he was more than helpful to lend a hand.

Peggy slowly got to her feet and walked over to her desk mirror and examined her reflection. She was developing bags under her eyes, causing her to groan. All the stress from the past few weeks added to this new development has really put a tole onto her. The SSR seems to be under threat, who knows who Dottie or whoever pulled the trigger is gonna go after next. Her eyes fell onto the small photo of Steve that was pinned to the bottom corner of her mirror. She smiled at the picture. Every day she missed him and his giddy optimism, his will to always do what is right. But she came to terms with his death. She moved on, and she can accept that.

As she was lost in her thoughts, the doorbell rang, causing Peggy to snap her head up. Quickly, she reached into her dresser and pulled out her pistol, a PPK/S. She then slowly walked out of her room into the hall. She gazed down the flight of stairs that ended just before the front door. Due to the white curtain that was drawn across the window on the door, she couldn't see anything other than an outline of a muscular figure. Slowly walking down the stairs, she edged closer to the door just as the bell rang once more.

She placed the gun behind the glass with one hand and slowly reached for the doorknob with the other. Slowly she turned the handle and opened the door. What she saw on the other side shocked her to the core. She didn't see any Russian assassin. No Dottie. No Stark or Jarvis. But the tall blonde-haired, blue-eyed, super-soldier that was supposed to be dead. He smiled, causing Peggy to drop the gun and pull the door open entirely. Tears began to well in her eyes as she stared at the man she fell in love with years ago.

"Hey, Peg," He spoke with a happy yet nervous tone.

He looked older than the last time she saw him, different. "S-Steve?"

"I know, I know... I'm late for that dance."


End file.
